Nameless
by Naty17
Summary: It's your first year of high school. What could possibly go wrong? The answer is: Everything. A story following teen couples Vaughn x Chelsea, Skye x Jill, Akari x Gill, Molly x Chase, Tina x Jamie, and Claire x Gray, before the farming frenzy began!
1. First Day, First Mistakes

**Ch.1 – Fist day, and first mistakes**

_I am really REALLY liking this story! I'm sorry it took so long. I wasn't done the script, and chapter 2 might take a while too. I'm going to Québec for the weekend too (long live Canada, eh?), so I won't be able to do much writing then either. Anywho, this is my longest chapter EVER, and I'm really proud. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Akari's POV<span>

I finally got to school with my sister, Molly. My mom took **forever** to get there. It's my first day of high school, and I was so excited, I nearly got us into a car accident!

"Molly! Come on!" I called out. Most people mistook Molly and I for twins. You can't really blame them; we looked and sounded almost identical! The only difference was our hair; Molly's bob was a slightly darker shade then my own. In reality, Molly was my cousin. Her parents died in a fire when she was a baby, but she still doesn't know… And she's too stubborn to realize it's impossible to have a sister 3 months older then you… Just… Don't tell her that, OK?

"Where's the gang?" Molly asked. Our 'gang' was our special group of best friends. We've been together since preschool. We were inseparable!

I searched around the crowded school grounds.

"There!" I said, pointing to the far corner. There, by the fence, was a teenage guy wearing a black Stetson, and unless cowboy hats were the newest trend, there was only one person I knew that wore one…

"Hey Vaughn! Hey Julia!"

They both looked our way. Julia wasn't exactly in our gang, but since she was Vaughn's cousin, I guess we ranked her just a little higher then an acquaintance. It didn't really matter; she already had her gang, the dumb blondes.

"HI AKARI! HEY MOLLS! WHAT'S UP?" Julia yelled. That was about the only thing Vaughn and Julia had in common-the yelling.

"Nothin' much…" Molly said, trying to quiet Julia down a little. And failing. Julia must've thought we were pretty boring, 'cause she starting looking over the crowd.

"OH! THERE'S LANNA! SEE YA LATER!" She said, and ran away quickly.

We stood there in awkward silence.

"OK, then…" I said slowly.

Molly finally piped up. "So, Vaughn!" she said excitedly. "How was your summer?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped back. Yep, there's our Vaughn!

"Oh, we don't! We just have no lives, and ask random people random questions just to get some kicks!" I said sarcastically.

"That first part was right on…" Vaughn grumbled. Wow, what a nice friend we have. He thinks we have no life. Which, now that I think of it, is probably true…

He arched an eyebrow. "Summer was fine, I guess… I got a volunteer job with animals, n' stuff. Paid well."

Surprised by so many words? Don't be. When we first met him, in 1st grade, it **was** hard to get him to say anything other then "Go away!", or "You're annoying!" Luckily (for us), we managed to grow on him, and he was turning out to be pretty fun… to annoy!

"Huh. Cool."

"Hey, there's Gill and Chase!" Molly suddenly shouted. She started waving wildly. "Over here!"

Gill was my best **guy** friend, and Chase was Molly's. Yes, there's a difference between best friends, and best guy friends. I ran up to them.

"Gilly!" I yelled, and gave him a hug. Molly did the same to Chase… But she didn't call him 'Gilly'…

"Akari, please don't call me that!" he whined, but hugged me back anyway. I looked up at him.

"But Gilly, aren't you glad to see me?" I pouted.

He sighed. "Of course I am, Aka! I just don't like it when you call me that!"

"But you call me Aka!" I complained.

"If you don't like it, then just tell me to stop, and I will!"

Now it was my turn to sigh. It wasn't fair! I honestly did like it when he called me Aka; I hate my real name. And it sounded so pretty when he said it…

"Fine, you win, Gilly…" I said with a scowl. Gill just gloated, not even realizing I had called him Gilly.

"So, uh… Hi, Chase…" Molly said nervously, her face turning a light pink.

"Hey Molls!" Chase said, looking quite pleased with Molly's reaction. "How was your summer?"

"Ok, I guess…" Molly said thoughtfully. "I tried to take my driving test…"

"Emphasis on the tried!" We all turned to see Tina standing there.

"I did fine!" Molly protested. "Except for the part where I hit a car…" she added quietly.

Tina was my closest friend; we knew each other since we were toddlers! As usual, her hair was up in identical pigtails, and she was wearing a pink vest over her white tank top, the way she's always been. I ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh yeah, Akari, I'm feelin' the love!" she said, sounding very perverted, but still squeezing me back tightly.

"I missed you so much, Tina…" Tina used to be our next-door neighbor, but she ditched us to move beside (sniff) Jamie! Curse him…

Molly sighed, knowing it was useless pouting over a stupid driving test (and the rabid squirrel she ran over…), and joined our hug fest. When we finally let go of Tina, she strode over to the guys, who were having their own little conversation.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, trying to get them to notice her. Yep, that was our Tina; she'd do anything to get some attention.

"Oh, hey, Tina." Chase and Gill said.

"Oh no, not you again…" Vaughn grumbled.

Tina ignored him, and gave them all a mock sad look. "Oh come on, guys! Didn't you miss me? Where's my hug?"

Chase just chuckled, and gave her what she wanted. Gill and Vaughn both backed away cautiously.

"Vaughnie!" Tina called out. "Where's my hug?" Vaughn shot her a death glare.

"I'm sorry, but do you want to lose an arm?" Tina shuddered.

"Good point… Gilly?" she said, turning to Gill. "What about you?" Tina was honestly quite scary now; she wore an evil grin, and I could just imagine her holding a huge knife!

Gill just backed away further. "Uh… What he said!" he said nervously, pointing to Vaughn.

"But why? And besides, you wouldn't be able to break my arm anyway!"

"Yeah, why not, Gill?" Molly joined in. "You hugged Akari!"

If Tina looked evil before, she looked absolutely demented now! "Oh, so you hugged Akari, huh? Why? Is Akari… special?"

Gill's face turned a little pink. "Well, uh, no, I mean, well, yes, but-" That's all it took to make Tina smirk.

"Well, we all know what that means…!"

Suddenly, Chase, Molly, and Tina were all beside each other, and I could've sworn they turned chibi (1)! " Gill and Akari, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! " they all sang.

"Shut up…" Gill mumbled, his face matching the dark shade of red I probably sported too. Tina, feeling victorious, turned back to Vaughn, with her puppy dog eyes set into place.

"Vaughn?" she asked innocently.

"Do you want to live tomorrow?" Vaughn said menacingly (2).

Tina backed away a little, but her success at humiliating Gill wouldn't let her give up.

"Please?" she said, in the cutest voice ever.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Vaughn said, stepping towards her. Tina shrieked, and ran around in circles.

"Jamie! I loooove yooooooou!" she cried out, before finally collapsing on the ground from dizziness. "I'm Ok…" she said lazily, giving us a thumbs up.

"Wow! What did she smoke?" And there, right beside me, was a guy with purple hair.

"Ok, Jamie. Let's have a bet!" I said. "I bet you 100G that when she wakes up, she won't remember a thing!"

Jamie, who was still a little shocked at what he had just heard, finally turned to me and gave me a little smirk. "You're on!"

"Wait a second! Did I hear someone mention a bet?" As if magic, Skye appeared right beside me.

"Yeah, stupid, Jamie and I made a bet. So?" I said, rolling my eyes. But Skye's eyes were gleaming.

"Ooh, really? How much? Count me in!"

I did the face-palm thingy, and sighed at Skye's greed. "No."

Skye was about to protest, when Molly gasped. "Skye!" she yelled, jumping into his arms. Yes, Molly has always been a little slow…

"Wow, easy there, Molly!" Skye said, laughing, oblivious to Chase's death glares.

Molly thought Skye was a lot like Super-Man; sneaky, awesome, and hot all over (which would normally end up with me gagging…)! I personally thought he was a perverted creep…

"Stay away from my sister, you cat killer!" I yelled.

Skye looked at me confusedly.

"Dude!" Vaughn said. "She's talkin' 'bout your stupid shirt!"

"Idiot…" Jamie muttered, smirking.

Skye glanced down and realize that I was making fun of the leopard-print shirt he always wore.

"I've already told you, Akari, it's not real leopard skin!" he said, chuckling. "And besides, what would I want with your sister? I've already got my eye on someone!"

Molly pouted, as a voice was heard.

"It just better not be me!" We turned to see Chelsea make her way through the crowd.

"Better not be…" Vaughn mumbled, so quietly that I think I was the only one who heard it! (3)

Skye chuckled. Again! Skye seems to find everything funny today! "No need to worry, Chelsea!"

"Ok, good!" she replied, with a sigh of relief, then turned her attention to something else. "Uh… Guys? What happened to Tina?"

We all turned to where Tina was still laying unconscious. But now, she was laying face down, butt up in the air. Chase looked away nervously, probably in fear of a nosebleed. Both Gill and Jamie rolled their eyes, but Jamie was blushing, and Gill couldn't get his eyes off. Vaughn just grunted, but didn't mask his interest, and Skye was even laughing a bit! I honestly didn't know the guys were so perverted!

Molly grinned, seeing the positive reaction that happened to the guys. She bent down beside Tina, mimicking her position. "Hey, Tina, sweetie, I know you like your naps, but you're gonna have to get up now, K baby?" she said in a seductive voice.

That was all Chase needed to get a huge nosebleed!

"Holy crap, that's hot like shit!" Skye whispered to Vaughn. Vaughn just half-smiled, obviously enjoying it all.

Tina gave a very unladylike snort, and rolled over a bit. Her white tank top was hoisted a little under her pink vest, just enough to show the white lace trimming of her bra.

I searched through my rucksack for a Kleenex, and handed it to Chase, who now wasn't even bothering to hide his nosebleed. "You're gonna need it…" I whispered to him.

He thanked me with a nod, and turned back to the scene. Tina had finally woken up, and was now up on her feet. The guys were all still marveling at the revealed skin.

"Wha' sh'you lookin' at?" (4) She asked, slurring the words drunkenly.

All of a sudden, the clique group of the school came by.

"Wow, Tina, I know you're pretty desperate to get a boyfriend, and all, but you don't have to act like a hooker to get one!" Selena said, and the other cliques laughed with her.

"Huh?" Tina said confusedly, before looking down, and finally noticing she was flashing. Her cheeks flushed a little, but she ignored it. "Says the girl who dresses like one!"

"Ugh!" Selena squealed.

"She kind of has a point…" Eve muttered beside her, and Selena shot her a death glare.

"Oh, and Selena? I don't know if you've noticed, but guys aren't jumping all over you either, so I wouldn't be talking."

Oh, this was getting good! Selena's expression was priceless! She was staring at us as if she found out we were pink Irish unicorns in disguise! Luckily, Claire came to her rescue… sort of.

"I'm sorry, aren't there more of you? Or did they finally realize you were moronic losers and ditch you?" This honestly didn't offend us at the least, since we were pretty used to it. Obviously, Claire wasn't very good with comebacks…

You see, the clique had 4 members, and they all had different roles. Like every normal clique, this one had a leader; Muffy. She didn't participate in much evil work, but the clique wouldn't survive without her. She was their bit of knowledge on what to do and wear, when to do their evil work, and how to do it. Claire, Eve, and Selena (5) were her evil minions. Selena was the one who had a way with words, and could make decent comebacks to almost anything! Claire was the one who came forth with evil tricks, and Eve did whatever the others couldn't do: like putting plans into action.

"Oh, I'm sorry Claire, did you ever realize that you were all brainless bitches?" Tina yelled. "Oh no wait, I forgot- brainless people wouldn't be able to."

Claire was about to snap something back, but Muffy raised her hand, silencing her. "Don't Claire. It's useless arguing with…" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "… those things…" Wow, so nice.

"Besides, I think their ugliness is contagious!" Eve said, before sticking up her nose, and walking away with the others.

Funny she said that, since we probably had the best looking guys in the whole school with us. All for us, and we are definitely not ready to share. Not now, not ever. (6)

Jill's POV

"Faster, Gray, faster!" I yelled. Gray and I had been neighbors for years now, but unfortunately, we would relive this often.

Yep, that's right, we missed the bus, and now we were running like hell to get to school on time. Got a problem with that?

"I'm trying!" he said, panting. We were both really tired; there was a reason we took the bus!

"Look! We can see it now! We're so close!"

It seemed to take forever, but we were finally in the school. I put my backpack in my new locker, and rushed to class, Gray right by my side. We made it just a few minutes late to religion class, but the teacher was turned towards the chalk board, and didn't notice. I sat beside Chelsea, Gray sitting at the desk next to me.

"Hmm, wonder why they're late! Private make-out session, perhaps?" Claire whispered, loud enough for us to hear. I was surprised; normally, nothing Claire said could be even close to an insult! The cliques giggled, making me blush, but Gray just rolled his eyes, and sighed.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Hello! My name is Nathan (7), and I'll be teaching you guys religion this year."

"Just like you did the year before… and the year before… and the year before…" Muffy said quietly. The Castanet high-school was also where the younger kids took elementary, so we've had Nathan as a teacher for as long as I could remember.

Nathan droned on and on with a long speech about respect, or something… I think… I was starting to fall asleep… Suddenly, Chelsea nudged me. "Wake up! The REAL class is starting!"

I yawned, and TRIED to pay attention.

"Now, the person responsible for controlling and harmonizing the elements of nature is…?" Nathan asked. A few people raised their hands. "Claire? Would you like to answer?"

Claire stood up. "Simple. Me." She sat back down.

"Ok…?" I was really doubting Claire's sanity now.

"Um… Ok then, uh… Alisa?" Nathan asked in a hopeful tone. "Do you have a better answer, by any chance?"

Alisa rose from her seat. "The Harvest Goddess, sir!" she said dreamily.

"Very good, Alisa. Now- Alisa?" Alisa was still standing, and staring into blank space. "Alisa? You can sit down now." If Alisa had heard him, she didn't respond. "Alisa! Sit down!"

It had only been about 10 minutes, but it was obvious that Nathan was going nuts. Eventually, Chelsea managed to wake Alisa from her daze, and got her to sit down.

"The Harvest Goddess better watch out!" Claire said quietly. "We've got an insane lesbian on the loose here!" The cliques giggled. I glanced at Gray. He looked pissed! If there was one thing he hated, it was people making fun of others.

"Ugh! Does anyone here want to read a text, or something? Anybody? I'm going for a coffee break…" Nathan said, and started walking towards the door.

"See? This is why priests don't make good teachers!" Claire said loudly, and most of the class chuckled quietly. Nathan stopped in his tracks, and pressed his palm to his head.

I looked at Gray. His eyes told me everything: That was the last straw.

Gray rose to his feet, and grabbed Claire's arm. "What the hell is your problem?"

Claire looked shocked- in fact, everyone did! No one had expected this to happen! Even Nathan was watching over his shoulder.

Finally, Claire came back to her senses. "Let go of me, you pervert! If you want to hold my hand, you could just ask!" she shrieked, making half the class laugh. The other half was frozen in terror, both anticipating, and fearing what would happen next.

"Do you really want to know what I want? Do you really?" Gray yelled back. "What I want most right now, is for you to disappear from my life, or else I'll shred you to pieces and burn you with your other shit-worthy friends!"

It's funny how Gray comes up with this stuff. I can't even imagine him doing any of that! In fact, the worst thing he's probably ever done was punch some guy in the face- and that guy really deserved it.

But Claire's features no longer showed shock, or fear. They were now replaced with… admiration? Strange…

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe it. I should've been terrified, but I just couldn't believe it. This guy had just stood up to **me**. No wait, it was more then just standing up; he even had the nerve to threaten me! You just couldn't even imagine how much that turned me on; I was sure my knees would give way any second now! That's when I swore to myself: I would have this guy, if it were the last thing I did! That boy would be mine!

* * *

><p>-End of Ch.1-<p>

_Yay! Done at last! I thought I'd never finish! So, obviously, these chapters are longer then my average, but since when has that been a problem, right? Ugh, in the script, I would draw chibis beside the character's name whenever the POV changed, and they were SO DARN CUTE! Goddess, I wish I could show you all, but no can do! *sigh* Anyway, hope you like it!_

_BTW, yes, I'm writing Akari instead of Angela, but it might change later, if I get too annoyed. Now, everybody at the school fits into a specific category. If you want, you could request a character too, and he can be in one of the categories, but no new cliques or other main characters. Here are the special categories:_

_**Losers/Main Characters:**_

_**Ex.**__ Akari, Molly, Chelsea, Jamie, Skye, Vaughn, Jill, Chase, Gill, Gray, Tina.  
>NO NEW ADDITIONS!<em>

_**Cliques:**_

_**Ex. **__Muffy, Claire, Selena, Eve  
>NO NEW ADDITIONS (Although I may let in 1 or 2…)<em>

_**Nerds:**_

_**Ex. **__Elliot, Sabrina, Phoebe, Mary_

_**Dumb Blondes:**_

_**Ex. **__Lanna, Maya, Kathy_

_**Random Obsessive People:**_

_**Ex. **__Mark (__environment__), __Alisa__ (__Harvest__Goddess__)_

_**Party People/Sarcastic Peeps:**_

_**Ex. **__Natalie, Karen_

_You get the point? That's not all the categories; I just can't think right now. Anywho, please review!_

* * *

><p>(1) Chibi is an art style that makes people look so darn cute! It's mostly used in comics and TV shows when someone is being over-dramatic, or is making fun of someone else.<p>

(2) If that's even a word…

(3) Akari actually was the only one who heard it.

(4) What you lookin' at? She just says it funny, and it sounds like that…

(5) Credit to skitsophraniac for helping me decide the cliques.

(6) I was originally going to end it there, but it seemed a little too boring, so I added a little fluff. Besides, who doesn't love fluff?

(7) Nathan from the Sunshine Islands version.


	2. Drunken Marshmellow Fluff

_Well, I'm back! After a two month long absence, I am back, and ready to roll! Hooray! You can all thank my best friend Gabrielle for convincing me! This is all thanks to her! Woo hoo! _

_LOL, I have no idea why I named the chapter Drunken Marshmallow Fluff… I guess it's just because there's a lot of fluff in this one… I think… Plus, Molly gets drunk! Hahaha… Ok, to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2-Drunken Marshmallow Fluff<strong>

Chelsea's POV

I was walking home with Vaughn. We only live two streets away from each other, so we saw each other often. Just how I liked it.

You may have thought the silence between us was awkward, but Vaughn never was the talkative type. It was nearly always me filling up the silence, talking about anything that came to mind. He would normally respond with grunts, and maybe a few words, if she were lucky.

I thought about how long I had known him. I had met him in 1st grade, and since then, he had been my best friend I wondered if I was his? Or, what if he thought of me as more then a friend, wanted me to feel the same way…? My heart fluttered at the thought.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" Vaughn asked in an annoyed voice.

I shook my head, sighing. This was reality, and I had to come back to it. The cowboy would never love me, but I just had to accept it.

Vaughn's POV

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" I asked in a carefree voice, but honestly, I was a little worried.

Chelsea shook her head, and sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine." But I knew her better then that.

"Chels, I'm not stupid. The only time you're not talking my ear off is when you're thinking about something. Something that makes you sad. So what's wrong?"

She sighed again. "I… I can't… I can't tell you…"

I stopped walking, and suddenly turned towards her, grabbing her shoulders. But something was different about her; her cheeks went red at my touch. But that wasn't what was worrying me.

Normally, Chelsea would tell me anything, even things I didn't at all want to hear, so if she wouldn't now, something must be seriously wrong.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea's POV

Oh Goddess. There was no way I could tell him what I was thinking about!

"Vaughn, I just… can't…" He suddenly cupped my chin in his hands, forcing me to meet his eyes, and I'm sure my face grew that much redder.

"Why not?" he asked. Goddess, why did he have to be so stubborn?

"B-Because it's stupid, a-and… and embarrassing…!" But of course, he just couldn't leave it at that.

"Chelsea, have I ever laughed at anything you said?"

"You never laugh at anything at all…" I muttered, but he kept a serious expression. She rolled her eyes. "No, you've never laughed at me. You've always been understanding. So you'll have to understand that I can't tell you!"

The fact that his hand was still on my cheek was making me nervous… but I liked it. What I didn't like was the look he was giving me. He looked like an abandoned puppy, his amethyst eyes appearing very hurt, or betrayed.

I sighed. "Fine, if you're going to be so nosy about it! I was thinking of you!"

He arched an eyebrow. "What about me?"

I tried to turn my head in embarrassment, but he forced me to look at him straight in the eye.

"I was thinking… of what you thought… of me…"

He gave me a confused look, and I was finally able to look down. All of a sudden, my boots seemed pretty interesting…

When I finally looked back up at him, he widened his eyes. He had understood.

For a second, we just stood there awkwardly, when he suddenly turned on his heels, and started walking away. I thought my heart had shattered then and there.

He suddenly stopped about 10 feet away from me, and looked over his shoulder.

"Well? You comin'?" he asked me, obviously a little annoyed.

I smiled, and hurried to follow him.

Chase's POV

"… And all there's left to do is flip, and you're done!"

Almost done. All I had to do now was flip it… Easy does it… and…

"HEY CHASE!"

The seafood omelet I was making went flying. I sighed, and shook my head. The world obviously didn't want me to make an omelet; that was the third one I messed up today!

"What do you want, Molly?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Sheesh, easy there, buddy! What, is it your time of the month or something?" Molly smirked.

I sighed. "You over-use that one too much." I muttered.

"Oh? That's just because you seem to have PMS every single week!" Molly said. "You must get so many cramps!"

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Claire."

Molly cringed. "Ouch! Now that hurt!"

I smiled. "So why are you here?" I asked. I liked Molly, I honestly did. But sometimes, all she seemed to do was cause problems.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Molly said, looking offended. But I knew better.

"Don't pretend you're so upset. You just saw me…" I checked my watch, "a little over two hours ago. And you'll see me tomorrow too. And the day after that. And the day after that, too. It's not like I'm going to die overnight!"

"You never know! There are people that die of heart failure while they're asleep, you know."

"Darn, now you've just jinxed me." I muttered. Molly laughed.

"Or, even worse, Maya could decide she wants you to try a new recipe of hers. That would kill you right on the spot!"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm still alive now, aren't I?"

Molly walked up closer. "Keep this between you and me, k?" she whispered. "But I saw Maya baking a cake, and she replaced the chocolate sprinkles with rat poisoning."

I shivered. "Sounds… appetizing?"

Molly chuckled. "Oh, you bet." She turned, and walked away a few steps, turning back slightly to say over her shoulder "I'll see you at your funeral."

I face-palmed. "Molly you are absolutely impossible, did you know that?"

Molly grinned, and sat on the kitchen counter. "Yes!"

I rolled my eyes, scooping up the failed omelet (that was still on the ground), and tossing it in the trash.

"You're an idiot…"

"Tsk tsk, Chase, stop being so grumpy!" Molly scolded. "You sound like Jamie!"

Oh boy…

Molly wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to the trash.

I looked at her strangely, raising my brow. "It's called a garbage can, Molly. You put your trash in there!" I said slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you for clearing that up for me, Sherlock! I mean INSIDE the freaking trash bin!"

I looked in, and saw what was supposed to be my omelet. "It's an omelet. What about it?"

She looked absolutely mortified. "That's supposed to be… an omelet?"

I laughed. "Yes, it was supposed to be… But then you scared me, and messed it all up."

"Not my fault you're easily afraid…" she muttered, before realizing something. "Wait, I scared you? Like, **scared **you? Awesome!" she grinned. "I scared Chase, I scared Chase!"

I watched her do a little dance of celebration with amusement. Suddenly, she froze, turned around, and said: "Butterscotch."

I raised an eyebrow. "How much sugar did you have before you got here?"

Molly grinned. "Not enough!"

I smiled, and went closer to her, pushed her down, and started… tickling her? "No! Chase! Haha, don't!" Molly cried. "I'm not, haha, I'm not ticklish!"

"Really? Then why are you almost crying, you're laughing so much?" I asked.

"It's… It's… It's! It's not (haha) fair! Why can't you be ticklish?"

"Oh, I'm just too cool to be ticklish." I told her.

I suddenly heard the door open. Standing there was Molly's sister, mouth wide open. "Oh… wow…" Akari said. "You know, I was just going to ask if you knew where Molly was, but… I don't think I have to ask…"

"I'd normally tell you to get a room if I saw you doing this…" Akari said, while looking around the house. "But it looks like you've already got one…" she focused her attention back on me, and grinned.

"You're responsible! Congratulations! I approve of…" she motioned towards Molly and I, "this…"

I knew my face was probably completely red.

Akari walked outside, but before the door was completely closed, she whispered. "Chase, dear, you should really lock this door if you're going to do something like that…"

The door clicked shut. "Hmm…? What was that?" Molly asked. Did she not hear anything?

"Akari came in… She thought we were… doing stuff…" Molly studied me carefully, then shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so." She strode over to the kitchen. "Hey Chase, I'm going to pretend I'm guilty for ruining your… stuff…" she cringed, "just so you can cook something else for me instead. Ok?"

I laughed, but went over to my kitchen with her.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Molly whined, face practically stuck to the oven.<p>

"5 minutes. And pressing your face against the oven isn't going to make it cook any faster."

Molly stuck her tongue out at me. "I just want to eat pizza NOW!"

"You sound like Maya."

"Screw you!"

I laughed. "Thanks."

Molly rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Chase, I'm BORED!"

"I know, Molls. You've been saying that for the last 25 minutes, while you were watching the pizza cook."

"Yeah, but now I'm **really** bored!" Molly said. "Although it **is **a fun hobby…"

"What, stalking people? Why am I not surprised?" I said sarcastically (1).

Molly frowned. "You're a meanie, Chasie-poo (2)!" Then, she started skipping around the kitchen. "I wanna watch TV!"

I shook my head. "Are you bi-polar?"

Molly stopped skipping, and looked at me with those big, innocent brown eyes. "What's that?"

Oh Goddess… There's really no use… "Come on, Molly…" I said, guiding her to the living room, where the TV is (3).

She plopped herself down on the couch, and turned on the TV set. "Let's hope there's something good on…"

* * *

><p>I was just washing a pan, when suddenly, I heard Molly scream. I dropped the pan into the sudsy water, making the water splash all over.<p>

I ran over to my girl, to find her covering her eyes. "Molly, what is it?" The girl pointed a finger at the TV screen. "Th-That! It's scary!"

I looked over, and saw what she was watching; a horror movie (4). There was a woman in a tub of water, being strangled by some man. She went down under the water, and didn't come back up for a while. The man sighed, and started polishing his gun. Suddenly, the woman reappeared. She was gasping for air, from holding her breath for so long. The man quickly turned around, and shot her square in the chest. There was blood everywhere.

I winced a little at the scene. I was never one for horror movies. Molly quietly whimpered. She seemed to hate horror movies even more then I did. I smirked, finally realizing her weakness.

I grabbed the TV remote, and turned up the volume. **"Bang, bang!" **the TV sounded. Molly whimpered again, pulling a pillow over her head.

I turned the volume up higher. I watched curiously as Molly started clawing at the pillow. "Chase, please!" she begged, her voice half-muffled by the pillow. "Please, turn it off!"

"I don't know, Molls, this movie looks pretty interesting…" I said.

I was only teasing her; but I definitely hadn't expected her to start crying about it. A muffled sob escaped her body.

I quickly turned off the TV, and ran up to her. I cradled her into my arms, as if she were still a young child. "Shh, Molly, everything's alright…" I reassured her.

She sniffed. "Ch-Chase… Do you want to know what the scariest part was though?" she asked.

"I'm honestly not sure if I want to-"

"It felt like déjà vu." Molly said, wiping the tears from her face. "As if… As if I'd seen it before…"

I thought about it. There wasn't anybody who knew much about Molly's parents; not even Akari. All we knew was that Molly wasn't really Angela's sister, like she believed herself to be.

"D-Don't hallucinate, Molls. Besides, I think the pizza should be about done by now." I muttered.

"W-W-Wait! Chase! I still want to watch TV! Just not… that movie…"

I sighed, and changed the channel. A show came on, where people had to pass some obstacle course, without falling into the water.

"Oh my gosh!" Molly exclaimed. "I love this show!"

I set down the TV remote. The show actually looked pretty funny… I sat beside Molly, and watched with her.

* * *

><p>A man with a cowboy hat (5) came up the slide.<p>

"Haha, that reminds me of Vaughn, with the cowboy hat and all." Molly said, laughing.

"You're trying to make me die from laughter, aren't you?"

"No! But it does!"

"Do you seriously think Vaughn would do some stupid obstacle course like this one?" I asked, gesturing to the TV.

"No… That's what makes it so funny!"

The cowboy flipped and smacked into the obstacle course. Once he made it to the end, he was in third place, out of six.

"I love you Jill!" he yelled.

Molly and I started laughing. "H-He… Why'd he say that? Haha!" I asked. "The cow-cow-cow… cowboy we know… haha, would **NEVER** say that! Hahaha!"

"The-The-The… haha, one of the hosts… are-are-are, ahahaha, is n-named… Jill!" she explained through laughs.

She leaned over onto my shoulder, but because I was laughing so hard, I fell over, onto the floor, with Molly on top of me. And then, sooner then I knew it, our faces for only a few inches apart. 5 inches. 4 inches. 2 inches. Only a few centimeters now. Our noses were touching.

Molly closed her eyes. I was sort of panicking inside. I could smell her breath, we were so close. I was actually going to kiss her, when suddenly, her eyes snapped open, wide in shock. Her cheeks became a rosy pink color.

"Oh, uh, THE PIZZA'S BURNING!" she yelled, as she got off me, and ran to the kitchen at fall speed.

I shook my head, and sighed. What was I doing?

Molly's POV

Holy crap! I almost kissed Chase!

Chase's POV

After a few minutes, to let Molly cool down (I heard her muttering to herself), I walked into the kitchen to help her with the homemade pizza.

She was blowing on it, to try and cool it down. "I can't believe you put oranges on your pizza…"

I smiled. That was Molly alright! "Those are pineapples, not oranges."

Molly's shoulders slumped. "Oh…"

"It's alright! It doesn't matter to me if you know the difference between oranges and pineapples!"

Molly gave me a small, shy smile. "So you won't care if I give you pineapple cake instead of orange cake for your birthday this time?"

My face fell. "Ok, I take that back."

Molly laughed. "Let's watch a movie, m'kay?"

She skipped into the living room with two plates, and I followed after her with the pizza.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Molls, what movie?"<p>

Molly shrugged. "Anything you find boring, I'll probably start crying to."

I looked up at her. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

She nodded, and I turned my head back to the TV screen. "Ok, then…" I started flipping through channels, trying to find a boring movie.

"What about this one?" I asked. The movie was titled "The Wedding Planner" (6).

"Oh my goddess, I love that movie! It rocks my buttocks!" Molly shouted.

I looked at her weirdly. "Did you just say it rocks your butt?"

"Hm? Is that what it means?" I nodded, and she grinned. "Well then, yes, yes I did!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. I sat back down with a bottle of red wine, and a large, wine glass. Molly eyed it carefully. "Chase, you're under aged. You shouldn't be drinking alcohol."

I laughed. "So **now** you decide to play mature, responsible adult, huh?" Molly frowned. "I mean it, Chase."

I smirked. "Just a little bit can't kill anyone, Molly." She still looked hesitant, so I poured myself a glass, and took a sip. I knew that would convince her, and sure enough…

"Can I have a sip?"

* * *

><p>I almost fell asleep during the movie, but it was difficult with Molly constantly blabbering about anything and everything. What I did understand of the movie was that it was about a wedding planner and a doctor, that fall in love. That's it. I think. Whatever…<p>

The movie was pretty cliché, but all in all, I guess it wasn't THAT bad… Not that I was going to tell a soul.

Also, Molly's 'sip' turned out to be a gulp. That gulp turned into a whole glass. That glass turned into a whole bottle. And the more she drank, the drunker she got…

I flinched as Molly snuggled up to me. "Molls, not to be mean, but what the hell are you doing?" I said harshly.

Molly looked up with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Chase, I-I just…" she sobbed. "You're… I'm just so cold, and you're… you're so warm…!" I blushed, even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

But I was a sucker when it came to crying girls…

"Fine, whatever…" She happily scooted closer.

We watched the TV for a little while longer, when suddenly, she blurted out: "Chase, when are you gonna marry me?"

At first I thought she was joking, but she looked serious. "Uh… what?" I asked, a little uncomfortable now.

Molly made an annoyed sigh. "Well, it's OBVIOUS that you like me, Chase, and I really like you too, so we should get married!"

"Wh-What did you just say?" I asked, now **really **uncomfortable. Molly smiled, and leaned in very close. "I said I love you, Chase…"

God, this was tempting… She leaned in closer, and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. I wasn't going to try anything if she was as drunk as she is.

So I pushed her away. "Molly, you can't be serious!"

"But I am!" she protested. "Why wouldn't you want to marry me?"

"Molly, I-I…" I struggled to find a way to tell her nicely, without having her burst into tears, or something. "Look, Molls, I'm sure that someday, you'll make a great wife, but right now… Goddess, we're not even finished high school!"

Molly sighed, looking a little disappointed, and I felt my heart sink at the sight. "What about after we graduate? Then?"

I face palmed. "Molly, why me, of all people? Why not Vaughn, or someone else?"

Molly giggled. "Two reasons! One; if Chelsea found out I had a crush on Vaughnie-poo, she'd beat me up with a hammer!" she giggled some more. "Two; if I got a crush on Vaughn, you'd get jealous and try to hurt them, and then Vaughn would beat you up with a cow!"

The part that Vaughn would beat me up, I can believe. But with a cow? … Ouch.

"But that's not the only reason! It's not Vaughn that I love, it's you that I love!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Vaughn's an old grump- ew."

"Ok… But what do of like so much about me?" I asked with a smile.

Molly thought a little. "Um… I like the way you're always sarcastic, and you always treat me like a kid, but at the same time, you're always there for me! You're my best friend! Oh, and your eyes are really pretty…" she added dreamily.

She knew I hated my eye color. Violet purple? Definitely NOT normal! But then again, Vaughn AND Jill have purple eyes too, so… I guess it's not as rare as I thought it would be.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Chase…" Molly said, blushing a little.

I smiled a little, feeling my cheeks heat up to. "I don't think so…" I muttered.

"So? Will you wait for me, Chase?" she asked hopefully. I gazed at those adorable honey-colored eyes of her.

And finally sighed. She was drunk, right? She wouldn't remember anything tomorrow anyway! "Fine."

"Really?" she asked, with a big grin on her face.

I shrugged. "Whatever. I guess…"

She blushed and came closer to me. "Do you promise?"

I wasn't too sure how to answer that. I didn't want to give her false hope if she did remember. Meh, whatever, we'd probably be laughing about it together tomorrow!

"I promise."

She smiled, and bent in even closer. I quickly turned my head, and she kissed my cheek. She knelt back, pouting, as if to ask "Why?"

"Because." I said matter-of-factly. "You're drunk."

* * *

><p>A few drinks later, Molly passed out on the sofa. I sighed, and picked her up bridal-style.<p>

Thank the Goddess, she didn't live too far away… she was heavy!

I knocked on the door, and Akari answered it. "What do you want?" she asked harshly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Here's a tip to you all reading this piece of shit story: Don't EVER wake up a sleeping Akari!

"You sister, here, passed out on my couch." I told her, slightly irritated.

Akari looked from me, to Molly, and back again. "Meh, you can keep her, she's useless." She finally replied.

I rolled my eyes, and entered the house. I pushed open the door leading to the bedroom, and gently laid Molly on her bed.

"So, Chase!" Akari was standing in the doorway. "Am I going to become an aunt?"

I cringed. "Not even close."

I heard Akari mumble something about how Molly was going to die lonely, before exiting the house, and walking back home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I got up and did my usual chores, but I couldn't help but think of what happened last night. Was Molly really serious? '<p>

I was about to leave for school, when I caught sight of my dark sunglasses on the table. I chuckled silently, thinking of the terrible hangover Molly would have, before grabbing them, and heading for school.

* * *

><p>Alright, sorry this took so long! Three freaking months! God… That was pretty bad, huh? Well, it's over 4000 words long, so I guess it… KIND OF makes up for it… No, not really, huh? Never mind… Well, I hope you're glad I continued this!<p>

P-S: I know I've already said this, but could some of you please read AngelBaby555's stories, please? It would mean a lot.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!

* * *

><p>(1) See? I can be sarcastic when I want to! … I think…<p>

(2) I call him that too, sometimes… Chasie-poo!

(3) Chase's house is bigger then it is in the game. Don't like that? Too bad, I'm the author!

(4) She was originally going to accidentally switch it to a porn show, but I didn't like it, and I don't think my readers would have either.

(5) Based on the Wipeout contestant, Cowboy Roy.

(6) The Wedding Planner stars Jennifer Lopez. It's a really good movie.


End file.
